Tears Of Fire
by FireBreatherr
Summary: When Link is forced into adopting Rusl's new-born daughter, he finds himself in the need of a female for guidence, whilst Zelda is finding herself in the need for freedom. Coming together as one, what will happen in the epic adevnture?  Changed Summary
1. The Light of Magic

Hello guys (:

Just like to say, this is my first story on FanFiction. I did post one before but the computer went mad so I had to delete it but I've re-posted and fixed it! Spelling errors and all, hopefully this helps.

I do not own Legend Of Zelda :(

* * *

It was just after midnight when my eyes began to take shape of what was around me. It had been a very hard but successful escape from the castle, but indeed I proved to be satisfied with my silent steps and slow, even breathing. The guards didn't even suspect a thing. Tonight was one of the rare nights that the fairies would visit their old home before they had abandoned it long ago. I had only heard of fairies, never been able to see them because of the strict rules of mother and father. They forbid me to ever leave the palace grounds without any supervision, and even worse, forbid me to even take a step out of the palace during the darkness of the night. Of coarse, I do it all the time. Mostly I would just sit on the ledge of the massive water fountain, and listen as the drops that sprinkled from the horn that was being blown by and angle surrounded by cloud, slowly fell, and mixed with the more heavier water awaiting its arrival. I pulled the cloak more tightly around my body, as there was a heavy breeze that made a shiver run down her spine and back up again. She rushed, not wanting to miss a second of the fairies magical night, to the stable where she mounted her horse, Comet, her pure white coat asking for so much attention, and ran as fast as she could, out towards the moonlight, headed to Ordon Villiage. If this is as much freedom she is going to get, then it would be hers to keep. She was not going to allow herself to be a prisoner in her own castle. She just wouldn't.

* * *

Link was beginning to get tired after waiting for a very long time for the fairies to arrive. Children were falling asleep in their parents arms, and the Mayor was trying to calm all the tourists who had taken there time to come down her, just to be disappointed. Last time when the fairies had come, Link was not even born. But he has heard stories about it. How their shining bright light reflected off the water of the Ordon Lake, and how they left a slight glitter floating through the air they had left. The noise was said to be the most peaceful and comforting thing in the world, and now, seventeen years later, he would be allowed to see the magic himself. He tried to stay away from the crowd, sitting in more the outer then being bundled up with the rest. Everyone was trying to get the best seat, to try and get the best view. But after a while, I was starting to get quite frustrated. Kids were wailing and complaining about one thing or another, parents were arguing and threatening to never come here again, while the villagers were arguing about the pollution that was being blamed on the giant water wheel. I saw not reason as to why they would be thinking that there was pollution from the water coming and going from the wheel. If it weren't for the wheel, the water would not be moving, and it would be polluted with moss and mud, making it and unenjoyable sight for anyone. Time went by, and people were beginning to leave, thinking that this was the most pointless night of their lives. Their just selfish. Who was to say that the fairies want to come on the date predicted anyway? I got up from my sitting position and left the huddle in annoyance. No point staying up too late, besides, I plan on living a long life, long enough to wait another seventeen years, and another after that, and another. Before leaving, I walked up to the bunch of Ordon villagers, wishing them a good nights sleep. Ilia, and fair-haired girl, followed him a little bit, before he turned to see what was wrong.

"Ilia? Is everything alright?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, causing it to hide behind his wild long blonde hair. Ilia had always had some sort of feelings towards him, but never really allowed him to know it.

"Oh, no, just making sure your alright..." She looked down at her feet. She was holding something rather long behind her back, but he couldn't make out what. She caught him looking and flushed red instantly. "Link, I heard you were going to be visiting the castle town soon, to get some winter supplies for the sheep in the ranch, and I was worried about the monsters said to have lurked there, even during day time. So, in hope for your safety, I asked Rusl, the best sword maker in Ordon, to make you an easy carry sword for your adventures. Case and all." She held out a black clad item, nearly the size of his arms, light and easy to wield.

"Thank you, Ilia, that was really thoughtful of you." He weighed the sword in his left hand, the one he did most of his work with.

"I know its not large, but I thought it would be a good carry item for you, not too heavy. And I doubt you will even face any monsters on your journey, so the size is acceptable, I guess." She shrugged. We both looked behind us when we heard Ilias name being called from her father, the Mayor.

"I better get going as well, its getting late and I have a heard of sheep to chase in the morning," Link mused, winking his eye.

"Right, well, goodnight, Link." She seemed hesitant of her next move, but she did it anyway. She stepped slowly towards Link, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a light hug. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly for a few seconds before she pulled back, nodded to him and walked hurriedly away. Link smiled. Ilia was always just going to be a friend to him. Not just an ordinary friend, but the closest one her could imagine. Hitching the belt to the strap across his back on his green tunic, he wondered why the tunic even had one in the first place. Maybe they all do, he just never noticed before. He yawned massively, and began to walk through the opposite gates from the rest of the town, to the one that led to his little tree house home. It was very well made, if he did say so himself, fit for a teen just like him. Halfway across the grass from his home, he heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground, coming from the path that was never used, the path across the side of his house. He stood, waiting to see who it was, while his hand rested on the metal hilt of his newly crafted sword. The sound of hooves grew louder and louder, and he waited, his muscles tensed. When the horse did come, how ever, it gave him quite a fright. First he was just standing there, waiting, looking at the dark, dark path, then suddenly, a white horse was there, coming from no where, it made him jump and he pulled his sword out, the sound of the metal scraping made him shiver. The horse, the most pure white horse he had ever seen, but the rider was completely opposite. Link, not sure whether it was a boy or girl, was wearing a coal black coat, with the hood covering the face, only to see a mouth, more feminine like, lower lip and top lip. They parted in a gasp, and slowly the figure dismounted the horse, almost gracefully, and stood in front of the brilliant white horse, hands up.

"Who are you?" Link demanded, his voice deep and strong as he held out his sword. The figure, however, slowly pulled their hands down, and grabbed the corners of the hood. The hood slid down the figures head, only to reveal that it was a girl. Not only a girl, but the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was a light brown, nearly dark blonde, and was like a waterfall, falling down her back. She wore a head piece, golden, that covered a bit of her forehead. No ordinary girl would possible afford a pure gold head piece like that. Her eyes, possibly the most gorgeous eyes he laid his out on, were a light shade of sky blue, the complete opposite of his dark ocean blue eyes. She was beyond pretty, beyond beautiful. She was amazing. She then smiled, and he felt like he was going to fall head over heels.

* * *

The man that I confronted was very, very handsome. His long blonde hair fell slightly over his brow, revealing a pair of the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. He wore a green tunic which held a sword on the back, but instead of the sword being in its case, it was pointed right at her. When she pulled her hood down, she expected him to bow at her presence, but instead his sword just lowered, hanging limply at his side. She smiled, showing she meant no harm, just a girl coming to see some fairies.

"Wh-who are you?" The boy demanded. He didn't look too much older then her himself. She stared at him in confusment .

"You do not know who I am?" She asked, and Link felt as if he were going to dissolve into powder at the sound of her beautiful voice, like honey in the air.

"No, I do not," He admitted. Zelda looked at him and felt for the first time rejection. How could the most handsome man not know who she is? She felt her tummy squirm, but didn't know why she was feeling this way.

"I am Princess Zelda, future Queen of Hyrule," She said, a little lifeless. Link blinked a couple of times before he registered what she had just said. He was standing there, sword out, pointing it at the princess? He quickly slid it back into its case and bowed lowly, he felt so rude. He had never been to Hyrule or seen the Queen, King or Princess, only heard stories about them.

"I am so sorry, Princess. I did not realise who you were, as I have never set foot outside of this villiage. Please, accept my apology, Princess," He said quietly. She only shook her head with a laugh.

"Please, call me Zelda. I do not wish for an apology. I should have realised from a person so young who lived in a village so far, please, forgive me." She held out her hand, and he shook it twice before nodding.

"So what brings you here tonight, Pri- Zelda?" He asked, quickly hiding his mistake.

"The fairies, I am not supposed to be here, but I have never seen a fairy in my life. I hope they have not already gone, have they?" She asked desperately.

"Well, Zelda, they didn't quite show up. All the villagers have given up for the night and have gone to bed, I am sorry to say. I was headed to bed myself, but if you would like me to escort you through the village for a look, I would be more than honoured." Zelda's smile left her face. She was hoping so much to see one thing good in her life for a change. But the boys offer was more than enough, and she did accept, leaving Comet outside the cute little tree house.

"I never actually got your name, may I ask what it is?"

"Link. My name is Link." He answered nervously.

"Link..." She said under her breath, but Link did hear it. Meanwhile, they walked silently to the village, where nothing could be seen in the darkness. It took a while for their eyes to get used to the light, but soon the clouds made their way across the sky, revealing the moon to which they could see better. The town was cute, Zelda decided. It held little shops and pumpkin patches, and a little stream that you could cross over by a bridge. The stream lead to the more darker part or the lake, where it went much more deeper and cold.

"This place is amazing!" She whispered, not wanting to wake any of the inhabitants. She noticed that the lake went further towards the back of the town, not walkable to reach. "Have you ever been down there?" I asked, pointing to the place where two high walls rose and lead to somewhere else. Link nodded.

"There is only three ways to reach it. Either swim, somehow get up onto those rocky walls that rise up from the ground, or use these pillars to jump from one to another. I think the pillars are the best way of getting there." He explained, remembering all the times he had gone down there to think when life got hard.

"Link, could you possibly show me? You know, take me up to those pillars. I came all this way...It just seems like a waste." she pleaded. She felt utterly pathetic. She is harassing a boy she just met, when he probably wants to just forget about her and go to bed.

"Sure, Zelda, it would be and honour" He smiled, showing a row of brilliant white straight teeth that gleamed in the light. "I hope you can take that cloke off, climbing up the vines in that wont be too easy," He watched as she shrugged off the cloak, to reveal a beautiful light blue dress, short shoulder straps and nice flat shoes. I guess it was better. He lead her to the first pillar, the one with the vines, and began to climb. Zelda watched as his muscles flexed, and he was quickly at the top of the pillar. Zelda didn't take that much longer, seeing as she had been training a lot lately... He grabbed her hand and helped her up, and she was over whelmed about how high she managed to get. The air seemed cooler up here, she felt like spending her hole night up here. She looked at the pillar a good meter away. She was going to need a good push to jump that far, especially in a dress.

"Link, that looks dangerous..." She was now having second thoughts. Link chuckled lightly and jumped easily across to the next pillar.

"Its easy, Zelda. Don't worry, I will be right here if you fall." She nodded and took three large steps before jumping, letting out a squeal in the process, and making the mayors light turn on. Link thought her saw Ilia peaking through the window, but when he looked again nothing was there. Zelda made it across the pillar fine, but grabbed onto his shoulders before walking to the other side.

"I guess its not that hard..." She said while jumping to the next pillar. But as if the Gods wanted to prove her wrong, her footing failed and she was falling down. She squeezed her eyes shut, but two strong hands grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up before she fell. We stood there, panting, Zelda's heart thudding at her near death experience. If Link weren't there, she would have fallen to the hard ground bellow and would have broken some bones for sure. Link, however, was standing there, in shock. He did not know how he did it, but his mind just raced and he grabbed her without thinking. They stared at each other, and Zelda felt like giving him a very tight hug. Knowing that was inappropriate, she stood her ground. Then she noticed that his hands were still holding her waist. She looked down at his hands, and he quickly pulled them away, cheeks growing pinker by the minute.

"Zelda...Are you alright?" He whispered. She nodded but didn't say anything. "If you like, we could go back...?"

"No, no. It wont happen again. How much longer do we have, Link?" She asked, avoiding eye contact with his.

"Four more Pillars," He said, searching her face for any sign of faintness. She seemed alright, so we carried on, silent for the rest of the time. I kept a sharp eye on her from then on, making sure my hands were always ready for her.` But we finally reached the last pillar, to face the beautiful lake. It wasn't quite what she was expecting, I guess I was hoping for some fairies to be here. Link sighed and sat down. He noticed a peculiar plant had grown on the pillar.

"Ahh..." He picked it, remembering all the times he showed Ilia how he played this. Zelda watched with interest as he plucked it gently from the ground, put it to his mouth, and blew. The sound that came out then was nothing that Zelda was expecting. Her eyes widened as the tune blew on and on, changing from one not to another. It was beautiful. She felt her heart ache with longing to know how to do such a thing, and was so tempted to take it from his hands and do so herself. Of coarse she never would. She couldn't possibly break this tune. A glint of light caught her eye then, and she quickly looked to see what of. Then she was sure her mouth was wide open.

The scene around was like...Magic. The fairies, which she thought had not even considered coming tonight, floated peacefully above the water. Their light was magnificent, and the noise they made when they moved past...It was beautiful. She looked at Link, who still had his eyes shut while playing, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He opened his eyes, but remained playing. She then pointed to the river. Links eyes widened, he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Ever. Until this day, he never thought that a girl could be so beautiful as Zelda, or a scene be as beautiful as this. He pulled the grass plant from his mouth and watched the scene. Seventeen years, everyone had been waiting for this night. And somehow, he and Zelda were the only ones to be able to see it.

They watched for a very long time, until the fairies slowly left, heading for the sky. They even looked beautiful departing us. It seemed like one huge ball of light was there, and suddenly it was gone. Zelda sighed and looked at the sky. Nearly sunrise...Sunrise?

"Oh no!" She jumped up, apologising for ruining the moment. "Link, I have to be back before the sun reaches the sky! Mother and Father will be up within a few hours, and I must leave. Will I ever be able to repay you?"

"Me? For what?" Link didn't think he deserved anything, considering he threatened the princess with his sword.

"You made this night the most wonderful night in the world, Link. I cant just leave you with nothing. Are you planning on coming to the Castle Town anytime soon?" Her voice was so beautiful.

"Actually, I'm going tomorrow for some supplies. Why do you ask, Princess?"

"Zelda" She corrected. "Anyway, would you like to meet me at...Outside of Telma's Bar? Its on the south of the town, down an ally. Not too hard to find, and you can always ask someone of coarse. Meet me there, Link, and I will show you around the castle. Please come?" She smiled her brilliant smile, and he had no choice but to agree. She squealed and gave him a delicate hug.

* * *

Once they were down from the pillars, Zelda apologised for leaving so soon. Link watched as she rode away with her heavy cloke, and soon grew heavy with exhaustion. He would not be able to work tomorrow. So he left a note on the ladder leading up to the house. He deserved a day off, after the things he's done for the Ranch. Once he was on his bed, he kicked off his boots, took his shirt off and heavy sword, and rested under the blanket and was instantly asleep.

* * *

For most of the story, it is on Zeldas point of view, but you also get to see Links thoughts mixed in it aswell.

I have seen other people do this, so its not only me!

I will not force you into reviewing, but if you do, they are concidered by me (:

Thank you for reading.


	2. Just a Day

The ride home was not too much of a hassle. The clear green grass spread out in front of me, like an ocean of weeds and flowers. I did not encounter too many monsters, and most of them I outrun because of Comets fast, long legs that wouldn't give up a fight.

By the time I reached the castle grounds, the sun was nearly in the sky, and by the time I was setting Comet into her stall, I was exhausted. Slowly walking to the castle, I decided to take the cloak off. Guards would notice such a thing on the royal Princess and surly question.

I then finally reached my large room and plopped down on the beg, snuggling under the thick cotton blankets and closing my heavy lids. I was just on the verge, of beautiful endless sleep, when a knock on my door nearly made me fall out of bed.

"You may enter," I said grouchily from under the covers. I heard footsteps enter my room, and sat up to see who had come.

Of coarse it was Impa, my caretaker from birth and mother in many ways. She usually came to me in the mornings, but I wondered what would bring her here at this early hour. Her white hair was pulled back in a bun, and she held bottles of perfume scented liquids and a sponge and robe.

"Princess Zelda," she bowed, a smile on her face. She knew I hated it when people addressed me that way.

"Yes, Impa?" I asked, looking suspiciously at the items.

"Your father wishes for you to be in the throne room within an hour. He has people which you should like to meet. I expect you had a good nights sleep? Your hair isn't messed up at all!" She said in wonder.

"Not quite, but the night was enjoyable." Not all of that was a lie. I got up and grabbed the bathing items, and headed to the bathing chambers. Two maids boiled the water and applied the perfumes, while I stripped and sunk into the tub. The water felt like the sun had warmly come up, encasing me with a hot aura. Or coarse, this was only my tricky mind going out of hand. Once I have finished the meeting with father, I would come back and have a rest.

The two maids left me to bath peacefully, and I washed myself and, cleaning my teeth with my hand crafted brush, and chewing on a piece of mint to freshen my breath. Once done, I dried myself, slipping into my thin robe and entering my room.

The maids from before were in here, laying out a white and purple rimmed dress, my head piece on the table and hair and make-up accessories strewn along my mirror table.

"What is going on?" I asked. I never had to dress up for such a normal, unannounced occasion.

"The king requires you to hold more beauty then you already do, My Lady." The first one said, bowing slightly.

"Why for?"

"That, we do not know." The second answered. I just nodded, and slipped on the long white dress. Looking closely, it held little purple patterns. In my mind they looked like veins running across the dress, some thick and some small. It was rather eye catching. I slipped on the elbow length gloves and sat in the chair, allowing the maids to play around with my hair and add the cosmetics required.

Once finished, they had my lids a light shade of violet, my lips a glossy rosy red and my cheeks a light shade of pink. My hair was let down, two bunches from either side of my face being pulled back and tied together, a plait falling peacefully down my back. The thin golden head piece wound around my scalp, fitting perfectly, with light silver gems placed in odd places.

The maids nodded, telling me I looked beautiful, before guiding me to the throne room, where they left me to enter by myself through the heavy oak doors.

I sighed, and realised that I had been chewing the same piece of mint since the bath. Making sure no one was around I spat it in the corner. I surly would be hung if anyone saw me do such a thing. I took a deep breath, and opened the heavy doors. The king looked to see who has interrupted, and a big smiled spread across his face. I nodded back and walked towards him, kissing her gently on either cheek, before turning to see who our guests were. From what I saw, there was only one main visitor, the other two looked only as guards.

"Princess Zelda, I would like to introduce to you, Lord Ganondorf, who has joyfully come to stay in our humble castle for three days forward." the King introduced.

"It is a pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful Princess," He bowed in a low voice. His skin was…strange. It was an odd colour of green, while his hair and beard were a shade of red.

"Its an honour to meet you, Lord Ganondorf." I curtsied and waited for further notice by father. Hopefully he would give some hint as to what culture he was from.

"Lord Ganondorf has come from the land of the Gerudos, in seek of some sort of…friendship between the two cultures." Father explained.

"Gerudos? I thought only the female…?" I asked, my brow rising slightly.

"My lady, I am the first male Gerudo born within one hundred years, I am the king of Gerudo." he explained.

I nodded and bowed my head.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay, Lord Ganondorf." I said, wishing to leave already. I feared of falling asleep on the spot.

"Zelda, if you could, would you give Lord Ganondorf the pleasure of a tour around the castle? We would not want out guest to be lost, now would we?" It was like father wanted the complete opposite of me.

"Sure, Father." I curtsied to him, before walking over to this strange man. He had his arm out, so I had no choice but to interlock my thin arms in his wide, heavy armoured one. The size difference was very noticeable. I figured I only reached up to his chest, which looked like it was squished together in the clothes he wore.

"So, Princess, what is it like being in the royal blood? Are you not excited about becoming Queen of Hyrule?" He asked as we walked down the corridors, out to the garden.

"I don't know what to think of becoming a Queen. It requires many duties, and unhappiness for some." I answered blankly, thinking of all the royal queens which have been forced to marry men which they are not fond of. Would that be my future?

I lead him out into the garden, showing him the massive fountain, the trees and the rose bushes, the blue birds and the golden bugs. Most of the time his eyes were on me, making myself feel uncomfortable, but I pushed it aside, carrying on showing him the castle.

I showed him the kitchen, ball room, library and corridors that held all of our rooms. I pointed out the forbidden corridor which held my fathers room, and the path to the Temple of Time, which held the all mighty master sword.

I showed him my door, my bathing door and his own, until I said that was the end of the tour, and if he needed anymore guidance, he was more then welcome to ask me. Finally being able to release his large arm, he grabbed my gloved hand and kissed it lightly,

"Until we meet again, my Princess," He bowed and left the corridors, and I wiped the glove childishly on the back of my dress. I walked back into my room and slouched on my bed, thinking of nothing but sleep, until I remembered one thing.

I needed to tell father about my rescuer, in a way that he would not tell my mother, who was currently out. Father was the most kindest out of the two, and I wish to tell him what happened…well, half of it.

I got up once again, thinking I would never get some sleep, and headed to the throne room once again. The doors remained open from when we left, so I walked in freely.

Father was standing by the window, his arms crossed and thinking.

"Father?" I asked, and he turned around. He smiled when he saw me and beckoned for me to come towards him. I did so, and he gave me a tight hug.

"Well done today, my daughter. I am very proud of you for being so polite to Lord Ganondorf. If this works well, we will be in great alliance with the Gerudo, giving us hopefully a great reputation for further years,"

I nodded in agreement.

"Father, there is something I would like to tell you,"

"Yes my daughter, anything at all," he said, taking my hand and leading us to the thrones. I sat down in my elegant one, while father placed himself in his massive golden chair, which had a velvet red cushion and elaborate patterns wound up and down the sides of the arms.

"Father, last night, I met a boy," I said, cringing from his raised eyebrow. "We went for a…walk, and we were up very high. I was very, VERY clumsy, slipping and went falling down to my death, but he saved me from such a thing." I explained.

"And where were you when you met this BOY?" He asked.

"That, I cannot tell you, but to show my gratitude, I have planned on meeting him tomorrow in the Castle town, giving him a guide around the castle, but I wish for more to give him…Have you any ideas?" A asked hopefully.

"Well, I trust you to know that I am very…concerned to know where you were, but if you do not want to tell me, I will not force you. My best offer would be to give him a place in the palace. I would suggest you make him your personal guard, or just keep him here as a friend. I am eager to see the one who saved your life, and would grant him anything. I do not know what I would do if you were gone." He smiled down at me, and I smiled back, getting up from my chair and hugging him again.

"Thank you so much, Father! You will not regret this!" I rushed out of the room, heading to mine. I took out some parchment and a pen, thinking of how to write it.

**Dear Link,**

**I would like you to know that both me and my father are extremely grateful for what you have done, and we would like to reward you with something in particular. Please do still meet me at Telmas Bar, it would be such a honour to be able to see you again.**

**I will meet you there three hours before sunset, hopefully that would give us enough time.**

**Hopeful to see you there, have a safe travel and watch out for any monsters,**

**Zelda.**

I sealed the letter in an envelope and called for the royal messenger, demanding that it be sent before sunset. He nodded and left immediately, leaving me to finally have a peaceful rest.

I closed my eyes and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Yes, I know, this chapter is really short compared to my other one, but I have a very bad head ache and needed to end it as soon as possible :/

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading,


	3. Baby in Your Arms

After a long and peaceful nights sleep, I didn't wake up until a few hours close to sunset. Once I walked out to the ranch, the sheep were already in their stalls. I would have to thank Bo later, I thought.

I went for a walk around the town, and decided I should groom Epona in my free time, getting her ready for tomorrow.

Picking one of those peculiar plants, I put it to my lips and blew Eponas song. She came running from the fields, happy to finally see me awake.

"If your going to groom her, I already did it." An annoyed voice came from behind me. I turned in confusion, and saw Ilia standing there, arms crossed and eye-brows raised.

"Oh, thanks so much, Ilia," I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't act like its such a big deal." She muttered, rolling her eyes. I raised my eye-brows. Why was she suddenly all angry at me for?

"Um, Ilia, are you alright?" I asked, folding my own arms. Epona ate some of the grass behind me.

"Am I alright? Of coarse I'm not alright!" She shouted, raising her arms over her head.

"Why are you taking it all out on me for?" I shouted back.

"Because its _your_ fault!"

"Me?" What in the world had I done to upset Ilia? I thought back to what I had said last night…Nothing wrong. So why was she mad at me.

"Maybe because last night you were up in those pillars, playing and dancing around with some pretty girl?" She questions sarcastically.

"Some girl…?" I thought back to when we had made so much noise that Ilias light turned on…And when I thought I saw her shadow in the window…

"Is she your girlfriend now or something? Are you too ashamed to admit it to me until I found out?"

"That's none of your business, Ilia. No, she is not my girlfriend. I just met her." I explained, closing my eyes to hide all my anger and annoyance.

"Then who is she, Link?" She raised her eye-brow again.

"Shes the Princess." I said blankly. I opened my eyes after a minute and saw her staring at me, dumbfounded.

"You…You met the Princess?" She said in a whisper. I nodded, and she stumbled back slightly

"Yes I did. And I intend on visiting her tomorrow as well." I said firmly. She didn't reply, she walked backwards, before running off towards her house. I didn't go after her. I was too annoyed.

How could she be angry at me for meeting another female? I already told her that I did not fancy her, so I should be able to speak to whom I want to speak to.

I growled, kicking the dirt, and grabbed Eponas old reins and walked back towards my house.

I climbed up the wooden, ageing ladder, hitched my sword on my back, saddled Epona and rode her out to Hyrule Field. May as well get some use out of my sword.

* * *

After my long hard work of slaying some pesty monsters and running the border of the lake, I decided to go get some more rest for tomorrow.

As I lead Epona to the ranch, I was interrupted my Rusl. He was limping, as usual, and he seemed awfully concerned. Rusl was like my father to me, as I was abandoned as a child…

"Link, ma' boy, how has your day been?" He asked, slightly rushing his words out.

"Yeah, it was good thanks…How was yours?" I raised my eye-browns. He shook his head.

"Never mind about me, Link, come with me to my house, I need to tell you something." he then turned on his heal and limped away.

I followed him, but he didn't say a thing.

Once we reached his little house, he unlocked it and beckoned me inside. I hadn't been inside this house for a very long time, but it hadn't changed a bit.

The fire still roared in its grate, and the lounges were all squished cosily together. The tiny kitchen was cooking some good smelling soup. The only thing that had changed, was Rusl's wife, who was sitting in one of the lounges, cradling her new born child in her arms. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Rusl, whats going on?" I asked urgently. Something didn't seem right.

"Link…My wife and I…We have to run." He said, walking beside his wife and placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"What? Why?" I asked. Why would Rusl need to leave?

"Being one of the closest to the royal family, I and my wife are the only ones that know how to get into the Temple of Time…A wicked, evil man is after us, to find the combination. But we have been sworn to secrecy to never tell a soul except for the one we trust…" He explained. Sad, angry tears rolled down his wives face and landed soundlessly on the soft cotton blanket wrapped around the child.

"You cant leave and run…What about the child?" I said, looking sympathetically at the infant.

"We are leaving her to you." Rusl said blankly. I coughed and my eyes widened.

"What?" I shouted, causing the baby to scramble in its mothers arms and mutter nonsense. By now, she was shaking with sobs.

"We know you best, and we know that you would do anything in your power to take care of her. Please Link, you are our only hope." Rusl walked forward and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"O-of coarse I will, Rusl. But I will need help…I don't know the first thing about children…" I felt so concerned for their safety…I didn't even know what I was saying.

His wife all of a sudden stood up, walked towards me, and hugged me. The new born was looking up at me with wide, emerald green eyes.

"Please…Take care of little Ellery…Shes all we have left in life…" She passed the tiny girl into my wide, strong arms.

I all of a sudden felt so happy. Holding something so precious in my arms…It was amazing. I could feel her warmth coming from under the blankets, and he tiny little hands clenched and un-clenched into tiny little fists.

Her mouth was so tiny and so…cute…

It all of a sudden felt like the whole world was all about the little girl I held in my arms.

"We…we must go…" Rusl muttered.

He shed one single tear before hugging his child, myself, taking his wife my the hand, led her out the door, and saddled onto the hoarse that pulled a carriage behind it.

And that was it. No explanation, no reason, no knowing where they were going…And no combination for the Temple of Time.

The smell of burning, abandoned soup raised to my nose, as I walked out of the small house, holding the baby.

I was so confused.

Where would they go?

Why?

Would they ever see their daughter again?

I needed help…Ilia was angry and for some reason I felt no need to tell anyone else of their parting, just that I need to find help for this child.

Then a thought came to me.

Zelda.

I hugged the baby to my chest and made way to my house. People stared at me in confusion as to why I was holding Ellery in the first place, but I didn't stop to explain.

I climbed up my ladder with one hand while holding her tiny frame with the other. Inside the house, I grabbed some apples, and some Lon Lon milk for Ellery.

I was going to ride to the castle right now.

There was still two hours before sunset, I might just be able to make it before the monsters begin to come from their slumbers.

But how was I going to ride Epona with a new born at hand?

I growled angrily and stomped my foot. Ellery made bubbly noises with her mouth.

I paced the room, looking around for any items that might help.

Then I saw a small basket I used to use to collect wild flowers with Ilia lying in the corner. I ran over to it and picked it up, blowing the dust off its corners and ridding it of any small spiders.

Perfect.

I grabbed a bundle of hay, a small piece of cloth, and a long piece of leather.

I forced the leather through two of the cracks in the basket, tying it into a loop that would fit over my shoulders. I filled the basket with fresh, yellow hay and softened it with the cloth.

Gently, I placed the baby into it, laying her down. She fit perfectly, like it was made for her.

I smiled down at her and she stared into my blue eyes with her green ones. For a moment, I wanted to forget about going to the palace to find help, and just cherish this moment, but I was interrupted by the ringing of the bell which hung from my ladder.

Was Rusl back to explain?

I placed the baby and the basket onto my bed and raced down the ladder.

No Rusl.

Just a skinny old man riding a brown hoarse.

"Link?" He asked. I only nodded. He handed me a envelope with the castle stamp on it, said goodbye and rode off.

I read its contents. Zelda was expecting me.

I raced back into the house, grabbed Ellery and her basket, hoisted it over my shoulder, grabbed our food, saddled Epona, and race on, without a good bye, or anything.

* * *

I'm just making it up along the way, my friends :)

Reviews would be lovelyy (hint)


End file.
